Hunted
by CloudGirl13
Summary: The trouble started when Sam and Valerie moved to Amity Park. Danny now has to watch his back even more carefully now that the Black and Red Huntresses don't get him. What do these huntresses have to do with Sam and Valerie? DxS TxV


**Author Note: Well, I was sitting on the bus one morning worrying about school and then my mind wandered down the road of writing. I was thinking about a fanfiction that Sam was the Black Huntress. I then got this idea since I never got to see very much of 'Sam the Black Huntress.' I don't own Danny Phantom... I wish I did but I don't. Just so you know, this is wrote all from Danny's PoV. Also, beware, there is mild swearing where it fits. Also, I am terrible at writing romance, so... yeah... Oh just so ya know, here are the ages.**

**Jazz: 18; Senior**

**Danny: 16; ****Sophomore**

**Tucker: 16; ****Sophomore**

**Sam: 15; ****Sophomore**

**Valerie: 16; ****Sophomore**

**Hunted**

**New Girls**

My sleep was interrupted by the sound of trucks. Why the hell are they so loud! I lifted my head off my pillow and look at my alarm clock. It's freaking 8:47! I considered getting up and yelling out my window for them to shut up, but I decided against it. I got up and groaned and rolled out of bed and went and got dressed in the usual loose white tee shirt with red triming and baggy jeans. I put on my red converse and went to try to tame my hair with the brush that Jazz got me. It failed... _miserably..._ My phone buzzed.

I snatched my phone up and looked at the text. It was from Tuck.

**dude im comin up the street 2 ur house & there r moving trucks**

**wut?! the 1 house available on my street is the house next door and its way to expensive for almost evryone**

**thats the house that theyre in front of dude**

**OMG THOSE PEEPS MUST B RICH**

**IKR! well c ya soon**

**kk**

I ran over to my window after texting Tuck and sure enough, there were moving trucks moving someone in next door. I ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. Jazz was sitting at the table reading her psychology book.

"Jazz! There's people moving in next door?!" I ask breathless. She looked up from her book.

"I know! I'm just as amazed as you are!" She squealed looking excited. "I hope that Mom and Dad don't scare them away like they did the last people!" I laugh lightly. Right then, Tuck burst though the door.

"Dude! I just saw one if your new neighbors! She's HOT!" He squealed and then Jazz and I roll our eyes at him. Tucker bounded back out the door. Jazz sighed and stood up.

"Let's go try stop Tucker from embarrassing himself." She laughs and walks out the door after Tucker. I followed her out and walk to her and Tucker. They were standing in front of a pair of girls that looked about Tuck's and my age. The taller girl was African American. She had black hair held back with an orange headband and forest green eyes. Her outfit was mainly bright colors. She's pretty... Tuck's probably after her by now. I shifted my gaze to the shorter girl and stared at her.

She was beautiful.

Her eyes were a bright amethyst that contrasted nicely with her midnight black hair, which she wore a small portion in a small ponytail. Her skin was a pale cream that covered her petite body. She was more into black then her friend. She had her arms crossed and had a 'are you serious' look on her face... Uh oh... Tucker must have tried flirting...

The goth girl looked up at Jazz and me. "Come to claim your pet?" She asked as the girl in orange laughed at Tucker's attempt to flirt. I let out a small chuckle.

"He tried to flirt, didn't he?" Jazz asked as she smacked Tucker upside his head which earned a 'Hey!' from him. The girl sighed and nodded.

"It was a really sad attempt." The girl in orange explained. "Anywho, at least one of you must be our new neighbor!" Jazz and I nodded.

"Yep, that would be me and her. I'm Danny Fenton, this is my sister Jazz, and this freak is Tucker Foley." I explained and earned another 'Hey!' from Tucker. The goth girl let out a small laugh.

"I'm Valerie Grey and this ray of sunshine, is Sam Manson." Valerie said giving Sam a playful shove. Sam glared at her lightly and shoved her back. "Sorry, we have to go get the rest of our stuff inside the house, now." She was about to turn around and head to the truck when I stopped her.

"Wait! Can we help you?" She looked at the Sam and Sam shrugged.

"Eh, sure why not." She said and lead us to the truck. Tucker gave me a small glare for making him actually have to do a little physical labor. Sam and Valerie picked up a box and gave it to each of us and told us exactly where to take the box. I had a big box labeled Extra B.H. suits and was told to go down to the basement with it. Man this box is heavy! I went down their stairs into their basement.

My heart stopped.

**Author Note: Yeah, Yeah. It is really short but I feel like getting this out since I started this a few months ago and forgot about it. Any ways... I hope people actually read this one like they read Schooled because I loved the outcome I had with Schooled. Try to guess what stopped Danny's heart XD**

**Cloud's out.**


End file.
